guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xuekao, the Deceptive
Skills confirmed via SoC. --adeyke 01:59, 8 May 2006 (CDT) Skills re-confirmed with SoC. Patch change Game updates/20060519 changed them. (T/ ) 23:06, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Spelling We have two nearly identical articles for Xeukao, the Deceptive and Kuekao, the Deceptive. Judging by the item's name his name should be Xuekao, but my notes show him as Xeukao, so I can't really tell (since ANet have a history of misspelling boss names on item names). So, can someone confirm? --Karlos 09:02, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :I took a SoC screenshot when I killed him. On it, the boss is called Xuekao, the Deceptive. --adeyke 14:21, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Items Dropped Guys, please read Project:Style_and_formatting/Bestiary#Items_Dropped. The things 74.56.253.154 added are generic weaponry, some things 141.151.189.132 deleted were not. I readd the now missing items. --Khan Reaper Kerensky 05:12, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Cloth and linen are dropped by every "human" foe in Factions. Same with Tanned Hide Square and Fur with every non-human foe. We generally do not record things that are dropped by a wide variety of foes. 141.151.189.132 06:22, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::I thought that materials are recorded, but equipment is not. Atleast I want to find the information about materials dropped by monsters. -- 06:25, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I have had cloth, linen and silk dropped by any number of Am Fah, Jade Brotherhood, Luxons and Kurzicks. It's pretty clear that all human foes have a chance to drop these materials. 141.151.189.132 06:27, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Despite the fact that all or most human foes drop Cloth, Linen, and Silk, and some non-humans drop Tanned Hide Squares, Fur Squares, and Leather Squares, they should still be under Items Dropped. It has been a unofficial rule not stated by the Project:Style_and_formatting/Bestiary#Items_Dropped. If you believe materials should not be under Items Dropped, then the case would be removing Glob of Ectoplasm, Rubies, and such. The rarity of a crafting material drop does not state whether it is added to Items Dropped, all crafting materials should be recorded. --Gares Redstorm 06:40, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Ugh. OK, I see the problem is far more pervasive than I had thought initially. Fine, I'll add cloth, linen and silk back. 141.151.189.132 06:43, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::::It may be clear to you. It's also clear to me where Xuekao is, what skill he uses and what he dropps. So why do we have this article? "It's pretty clear that all human foes have a chance to drop these materials." Right. But it is nowhere recorded (or I can't find it). I agree that it's not the best idea to add Cloth, Linen and Silk to every human foe and their bosses, but at the time it is done so. I think for the Items Dropped sections we should use some type of hierarchy. This means that Cloth, Linen and Silk are dropped by humans. In the article for the Am Fah we add the capes and the plague idols. Xuekao additionally dropps his unique. But then a user have to browse to Human and Am Fah (and maybe Am Fah Assassin) to get the whole list of Items this foe dropps. ::::Damn, I'm not writing fast enough. But I think 141.151.189.132 is right. At the moment, the Items Dropped sections are very chaotic and have to be organized somehow. I am too new to the wikisystem to know all the commands and stuff, but something has to be done about it. Maybe some command so that we only have to add and to this guy. --Khan Reaper Kerensky 07:04, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Not writing fast enough? Was the boss coming up behind you? :P :::::No one wants to browse through 2 or more pages to find everything one foe drops. You two might not think its important, but for others it is useful to know what different items drop from certain foes and thats what this Wiki is about, recording accurate information and giving an easy way for users to access that information. If you feel this is a good idea and the Wiki needs to adapt, take your case to an admin and I'm sure they will start a vote or at least voice their opinion on the discussion. We are always trying to make things better, but its a community effort. --Gares Redstorm 09:22, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Right, ok, listen. General rules for the Items Dropped section: ::::::*Weapons - No, don't list (the exceptions are Unique items, and weapons only dropped by that species like the Magmas Shield for titans) ::::::*Crafting materials - Yes, list common and rare drops (but only list the ones that you yourself have actually seen, do not make assumtions and don't believe what the Prima Guide says) ::::::*Collectable drops - Yes, list ::::::*Gold - No, don't be stupid, just about everything will drop that ::::::*Dye - No, see Gold ::::::*Scrolls - No, see Gold ::::::*Salvage Items - Yes, see Crafting materials for rules ::::::*Unique items - Yes, use the Green template ::::::*Quest items - Yes, note in parenthesis if the item only drops when the quest is active ::::::I think that about covers it. I'll update the S&F page accordingly later. --Rainith 11:32, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::"Listen"? What kind of fancy computer do you have that reads the words to you? :P I could use one of those so I could shut my eyes for at least 5 minutes. An update would be nice. I've edited out too many Spiked Targes and XP scrolls to last a lifetime. --Gares Redstorm 11:56, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::"thats what this Wiki is about, recording accurate information and giving an easy way for users to access that information." Right. But the information we get at these Items Dropped sections are not accurate enough imo. We know (or is it just a theory?) that Xuekao dropps items out of three different categories. Human (Cloth, Linen, Silk), Am Fah(Capes, Idols) and his unique weapon, but this is nowhere recorded. Does Xuekao drop Plague Idols because he likes it or because he is an Am Fah? ::::::Here my suggestion. If it is true, that items are dropped by some sort of category, we could create some templates for the Items Dropped sections with a little note that this foe like every Am Fah will drop this and that. I tested it on my sandboxwiki at home and I think its not a that bad idea and the reader would know that he could kill every human and not just this single foe. ::::::Now we (well, I can do that) have only to confirm this theory and get permission by an admin. --Khan Reaper Kerensky 18:27, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::So you are saying that every Human killed, including the White Mantle for example, drop cloth, silk, and linen? No, of course not, but your suggestion makes it seem so, since "Human (Cloth, Linen, Silk)". Either your categorization is going to mislead the reader or cause category chaos. :::::::And I don't think Xuekao drops Plague Idols because he wants to, I think the player prys it from his cold, dead hands. =D --Gares Redstorm 19:27, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::That theory I am going to proof today. Maybe its not every human, but every human in factions. Or at least every Am Fah and Jade Brotherhood. But you have to admit, that every Am Fah drops the same or at least have the same basis. --Khan Reaper Kerensky 03:17, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Yeah, weapons, shield and foci drop info goes in the acquisition / what drops it section of the individual weapon / shiled / focus pages. -- Gordon Ecker 03:06, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Is this boss 55 monkable? Is it recommended that I use the "55 monk" build to kill him? Buff 14:37, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :I was able to successfully Spirit Bond this boss, but it required having the optional being Watchful Spirit. Also, I was just barely able to get over his natural regen, as well as his Shadow Refuge. It's long, but possible, especially if the Jade Brotherhood help. That also reminds me of something... if an enemy kills a boss, does it ever drop its green? What if enemies or allies, such as rez shrine guards, help? I soloed Milthuran so many times using the luxon shrine guards, and he never dropped... Just wondering. DancingZombies 19:51, 11 October 2006 (CDT) A Build:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin does it. --Mercurio 19:00, 23 October 2006 (CDT) just about any build with decent healing and some tactics can solo this boss a basic blood necromancer is a very good example as well as a basic minion master when fighting him with a caster that does not have significant protection just run till you lose aggro attack with a skill say shadow strike or vampiric gaze keep chaseing till he follows you again rinse and repeat. if you are careful you can get him alone without lureing all his "pop ups" this is best done useing a longbow this is also unconfirmed but i have had alot more unique item drop after killing all jade brotherhood and am fah near him (excludeing the pop ups). to kill the rangers mesmers etc safely its best to hide behind a wall where they cannot hit you with wands/staffs etc. as for the warrior well thats where your healing is needed but he is a very simple boss to defeat. this is also alot faster then useing a 55hp monk as for being faster then a warrior well i dont know.--Gene195 13:07, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Wrong skill bar? I was looking at this boss and I noticed something funny. He has the wrong skills for his elite. It's obviously because of the fact that they altered his elite after the release of Factions. Furthermore, Ilidus of the Empty Palm, who now has Way of the Empty Palm, has the wrong skills for his elite as well. --Curse You 20:10, 9 December 2006 (CST) Farming When approaching him, a lot of Jade Brotherhood and Am Fah will appear and start to fight. They're not hard to defeat, but make sure not to get ganged up on. You can also let the Jade Brotherhood charge Xuekao's position and let them take care of the Am Fah guarding him. Make sure that you kill the first group of archers, though, or they won't be able to take down all of Xuekao's Am Fah guards. Xuekao will be able to kill any surviving Jade Brotherhood, thus leaving himself alone and somewhat easier to kill. When I try to use this trick to farm Xeukao for his daggers, but the Jade Brotherhood always gets thier butt kicked. There's always two necromancers, one or two healers and some assassins left. I do kill the first group of archers, and never touch a single one of the Jade Brotherhood. Is this section wrong? 72.75.10.75 16:58, 13 July 2007 (CDT) precise location this boss' location is very well discribed...and its the only one i saw so far with such one. i like this, would it be ok to add such discriptions to other bosses? 87.177.244.147 13:27, 25 July 2007 (CDT)